110: Bloodlines
by Lobsters forever
Summary: This is my interpretation of what is going to happen next on The Vampire Diaries. Scene 5 is up! Thank you for reading. May be Damon-Elena Centric, as the writer of the show said that 'Bloodlines' was going to be.
1. SCENE 1

_**This is what I think is going to happen during "Bloodlines". **_

_**I read the plot very carefully and read the casting slides and decided that this is what is going to happen. **_

_**This is just the first scene. **_

_**Let me know in a review if I should continue or not. **_**  
**

**SCENE 1: **

It was lurking towards her. Slowly and thoughtfully, caluclating its every move. Her loud screams escaped her damaged throat and tears flooded her face and neck.

The creature of the night approached the broken car in a slight tilt, bearing its fangs visible to Elena now. She knew that this was it. No one could save her. She was dead.

A muffled tire screeching echoed in her ears as she closed her eyes. '_Stefan_...' she thought. He had come to save her.

Elena closed her eyes harder, blood dripping from her fingers where the pieces of windshield had cut her. There was also a small cut above her forehead and the creature with the fangs suddenly bent towards it. She cried out at the sound of the creature's breathing and she shrieked "Please... help me!"

Elena's eyes opened, wanting to stare her attacker in the eyes. But when she opened her eyes, the sight that she saw shocked her to the bone. Another fanged-figure bit the neck of the creature and it growled like a wild animal before letting it go. Her attacker ran away from the scene quickly and her savior approached her.

"Stefan?" Elena asked through a whisper. She could feel how heavy her eyelids were and she could feel the darkness of death overpowering her. It was not Stefan. But another handsome face that Elena had grown to hate.

He hovered over her and reached towards the fastening of the seat belt. Elena screamed in horror as she saw that Damon's face was still in its hunting phase. She used her wounded hands to push him away but his strength over powered her.

He held her blooded hands with his, his face changing back to normal. She looked into his blue eyes, as he whispered "Elena... trust me." She could never trust Damon. Ever. But in this moment, she felt that she could. He had saved her from that 'creature'. She felt as though she _knew _that he was trying to help her.

Elena stopped moving and peered at Damon slowly, as he unbuckled her seat belt. He pushed his hands underneath her and whispered into her ear "Now this is going to hurt.." And it did. Elena screamed at the pain of being ripped from the pieces of glass that had fallen all over her. Damon placed her on the road beside him and watched her eyes drift over him. He let out a small smirk as he stared at her wounds. If only he could drink that blood... if only he could just have one bite... but his thoughts were interrupted by Elena closing her eyes again and whispering softly "Damon..."

He shook away his desire for her blood and replaced it with desire to restore her to her normal, Damon-hating self. He pulled her up into his arms and whispered into her bloodstained neck, "Elena... you must do as I say." Elena's eyes felt heavy and her heart beat slowed. Damon noticed this, so he picked up one of the pieces of glass from the ground and stabbed it directly into his throat. Blood poured down his neck and he pushed her lips towards his throat, while saying "Drink."

Elena, tasting the warm blood, tried to push away from him but he grabbed her face and looked her dead into her brown eyes and said "You must drink... or you will die." Elena's eyes fluttered to his wounded throat and her lips pressed to it, drinking the blood. Damon's own eyes started to become full with desire- he was becoming extremely aroused but he would not dare break the moment. He looked down at her neck slowly, his fangs slowly extending when his arousal stopped. Her necklace was gone.

Elena must have been a fool to have taken it off. That, or her and Stefan must have had a major falling out. Damon's famous smirk re-appeared on his mouth. Elena had stopped drinking and the wounds both on Damon and Elena started to heal. Elena, suddenly aware of her senses and aware of her close contact with Damon, began to shift over slightly. Her brown eyes peered into his blue one's as she said "You saved me." Damon chuckled at this lightly, and touched the small wound on her forehead while he replied "Salvatore as in savior." He winks at her and smiles slightly.

Elena looks towards her damaged car and sighs at the sight of it. Damon lifts himself up effortlessly and says in a daring voice "Let's have some fun." Elena scoffs at this and gets up off the ground, slowly, still a bit sore from the accident. Damon pulls her towards him, his eyes tempting hers and he says in a hypnotic tone "I said.... let's go have some fun... alone... together." Elena nods and says in a half- up beat tenor "Then we'll take your car. Since mine.. is on the ill-side" Damon smiles for half a second as Elena moves towards his vehicle.

He opens the passenger door open for her and says "After you, Elena." She obliges and sits down in his car, while waiting for him to sit down in the drivers seat. He hovers over her, once more, to fasten her seat belt for her, while he says "Don't wanna get in another accident now, do you Elena? You know.. I won't always be there to save you." Elena rolls her eyes at him and asks "So, where are we going?" Damon turns on his ignition, smiles at her and says in a flirtacious manner, "Let's just see where we end up. Shall we?" His eyes stare her naked neck and he bites on his bottom lip knowing that by the end of the night, his lip is not the only thing that he will be bitting on.

**End of Scene. **

_**Scene Two will be up soon, it all depends on the response I get though.**_

_**Also, I was wondering: **_

_**Should I continue other characters' scenes? Like what happened to Stefan? Or Matt and Caroline? Or even Tyler? **_

_**Or should I make this a Damon- Elena centric story?**_

_**Let me know in a review.**_

_**Thanks for reading. **_


	2. SCENE 2

**_Thank you for the great reviews last time. I really appreciate it. _**

**_I have decided to make this story Damon and Elena centric with a few scenes, here and there, with other characters. _**

**_Here is Scene 2 of the episode "Bloodlines". Enjoy._**

**SCENE 2:**

For the first few moments of the car ride, Damon was surprisingly silent. Gripping his fingers around the wheels tightly he would, almost every ten seconds, smirk in Elena's direction. She terribly reminded him of Katherine. _Katherine_. Damon halted the vehicle, pressing on the breaks with incredible force.

Elena shrieked as the car came to a complete stop. She turned to Damon and yelled at him harshly "Can you not do that? Don't you know that I am afraid of cars!" It was a statement, not a question. Damon's face slowly turned to her as well, his smirk fading while replying, "Why is that?"

Elena caught Damon's blue eyes and looked down at herself quickly. She hated how much he reminded her of Stefan, even though Damon was more mysterious and dark. Elena sighed and whispered; trying to change the subject "I thought we were going somewhere, Damon. But obviously, since you stopped the car, we're not heading anywhere _fun_."

Damon chuckled at this and started the car again, doing a u-turn in the middle of the dark road. He bit down on his lip again and muttered in a happy tone "We are just changing direction." Elena nods at this and then turns to look at the Salvatore brother. She stares at him and he notices.

"What are you staring at?"

Elena quivers and asks with a bit of hesitance "Damon, do you still love _her_?"

Damon's face suddenly became cold. He had no expression written on it, so Elena continued, "Katherine, I mean."

Damon's hands gripped the wheel tighter in that moment. He smirks and warns in a mocking tone "Since your afraid of cars, I'm letting you know ahead of time that I'm stopping it _quickly_." He pushed hard on the breaks and car remains at a halt.

He then continues, "Also, if you're afraid of cars then you shouldn't be in one at the moment, or at any moment actually." Elena rolls her eyes and grabs Damon's hand that was resting on the steering wheel while shouting "Damon-"

She lowers her voice, lets her hand fall off his and says "-answer my question."

Damon chuckles at this, bewildered by her determination. He then says "I'll tell you what, I'll tell you a secret if you tell me one. So, basically we are going to be degrading ourselves to 'I'll show you mine, if you show me yours'- the grade school technique."

Elena sighs and nods in agreement and whispers, "You go first."

Damon smiles and starts "Since your chicken- well, I don't know what Stefan told you about me Katherine but…. Here's the truth."

He moves his whole body towards her, paying only attention to Elena as he speaks "In the civil war era, I was a soldier. Not just any solider, a great one. I was almost going to get promoted to a general- since I was such a natural fighter- like I am now."

He smirks and Elena rolls her eyes as he continues, "But then, when I met Katherine. She changed _everything_. I quit. Things weren't as they were before, like you and your cheerleading." Elena bites down on her bottom lip as he is continues, "So, to make a long story short. Katherine was beautiful, extremely actually......"

Damon flashed Elena a two second smiles before abiding, "She was everything that I wanted. And of course, being in the army I never had time for her, so I wanted her more. She was worth everything to me and yet- as life proves time and time again- everything soon becomes the equivalent of _nothing_."

He pauses and then slowly says, "I was not worth to her what she was to me. She couldn't choose between my pathetic brother and me." Elena stares at Damon's face which is built of heavy emotion. She reaches over and holds his hand in hers, while whispering "I am so sorry, Damon." Her fingers roll over his knuckles as she continues, "If there was a way we could bring her back…"

"You would help me?"

"Yes."

"Good." Damon grips her hand slightly tighter, not hurting her but claiming her. He then looks into her eyes and says, "Now tell me your secret."

Elena lets go of his hand and says, "Drive." And he nods, starting the car again. She begins in a calm tone "I saw a picture of Katherine." She pauses to see Damon's distraught reaction. "She wasn't beautiful. She was average- she looked like me. Exactly like me. _Why_ is that?"

Damon licks his bottom lip slowly and then replies to her "First of all, she- I mean, _you_ are beautiful. _Extremely_. Second of all, I don't know why she looked like you. I think it may something to do with your bloodline."

"My bloodline?"

"As I said, your bloodline."

There was an awkward silence afterwards. Damon broke it by saying "You know, you are nothing like her. You are sweet but have some spunky moments. She was always spunky, and not determined like you are. She flourished her beauty while you no clue that you have it. She spoke in a deep tone; you have a quick wit in your voice. She was Katherine, you are _Elena_. No matter what."

Elena smiles at him and mutters "Thank you." Damon nods and changes the subject by saying, "Let's lighten the mood with some mood music. Huh?" Elena laughs as he reaches for the radio dial.

He flips through the stations until a worldly familiar song plays. He smiles and says in one of the most truly happy voices Damon ever spoke in "I love Journey." Elena's smile beams as she shouts, "I love this song! I never knew it was by Journey though." Damon raises the volume while starting to sing the first verse _"Just a small town girl.. living in a lonely world… she took a midnight train going a-ny-where."_

Elena laughs at him and Damon whispers to her "Sing along." Elena shakes her head at him ,so he grabs her head, stares her in the eyes and commands, "Sing." As the next verse starts, Elena sings to the song, enjoying herself and forgetting about the misery of what just happened to her. Life was fun with Damon, and she never thought it could be.

**SCENE ENDS.**

**_Damon singing? He would never do that?! I think that if he could dance, he could sing. _**

**_I think he is one of those characters that does what he wants, when he wants it and Elena will learn to do that soon enough. _**

**_The next scene will probably be the one at Brue's house.. I will be following the casting slide strictly, with a few additional scenes though. _**

**_Please Review. _**

**_Thank you. _**


	3. SCENE 3

**_This is my favorite chapter so far. _**

**_I think its fun._**

**_I hope you all enjoy it too. _**

**_Please Review. _**

**_Thank you.  
_**

**SCENE 3: **

"Matt... I'm sorry for bothering you so late." Stefan paused, sighing as he looked upon Matt yawning in his blue flannel pajamas. Stefan contined as he looked mercilessly upon him, "Is Elena here? I already checked her house and she isn't there... I went to Caroline s, Bonnie's... everywhere." Matt placed his hand on door knob behind him and squeezed it tight. First Vickie and now Elena?

Matt shook his head in disbelief and whispered "I'll go change and we'll go look for her." He turned around to walk into the house as he saw Stefan freeze up with worry. Matt bit down on his lip and whispered with his back to him "We'll find her..." and then he kept on walking, hoping to actually mean what he says.

-------

Elena chuckles at Damon's last statement and shouts to him "I cannot believe you like Taylor Swfit"! Damon smirks at her while saying "Well, whats not to like? She's beautiful and talented.." Elena interrupts him by saying "She's beautiful? I don't see it. I think she is too skinny and has a bit of a-" Damon continues for her, while saying in a chuckle "-a pancake face?"

Elena smiles and nods at him. Damon's eyebrows raise at Elena for a second. He had not used his manipulation on her for anything too evil- _yet_, and she was having a great time with him and although he would never fully admit it, he was having a great time with her. Why were they even on this little journey to begin with? Brue, right!

Damon sighted the house and stopped the car slowly, warning Elena by placing his hand upon hers. She jolted her hand away at his touch and as they came to a stop, Damon turned to her and whispered "So tell me _Elena_..." he found himself liking that way that sounded. Elena. It was simple yet absolutely mysterious. He continued in a suggestive tone "why is that I have never seen you act like this before?"

Elena's smile faded quickly. She looked down at herself, carefully aware of the fact that Damon was sliding his hand towards her thigh. She moved her leg closer to the car door and whispered in a strict tone "I don't know what your talking about..." Damon flashed a two second smile at her, as his hand slowly found her thigh, "You know, your a great little liar." His cold hand rubbed her clothed thigh slowly, but Elena could still feel the cold through her pants.

She looked up at him to see his face terribly close to hers and his eyes peering on hers as he continued to whisper "I can hear your heart beating- faster and faster. Elena, why don't you tell me what you and your living heart _desire_?"

Elena froze. What she truly wanted was to be out of this position. She wanted out of the car but then again, she found herself staring at his lips. She mumbled "Damon..." slowly, as she thought of a way to escape from him. This was too much, too fast. She need to get out, but she remained frozen there, her heart beating out her head. Damon smiled at her and leaned in towards her lips. This was it. The final... _sweet _revenge. Although, it seemed more sweet than revengeful as Damon leaned in to touch her lips for a split second.

"Hello," knocked someone on the window of the car. Damon leaned away from Elena, rolling his eyes before seeing Brue. Damon's mind snapped into reality. _Katherine_. That was the reason they had driven all the way here. Katherine... not Ele- Elena? Where did she go?

Damon opened his car door, to get out to see Elena shake Brue's hand. And then something happened that made Elena fall into a state of depression. Brue shouted at Damon in a horrible tone "I thought I told you, Mr Salvatore, that I was going to be the one to bring Katherine back!" Brue turned to Elena and whispered "Not that it isn't great to see you, sweetheart."

Elena's eyes began to water as Damon turned to Brue and yelled in an angry tone "She's _not _Katherine! Her name is Elena Gilbert. I think she might be some type of grand grand daughter of Katherine- or maybe part of her blood line." Elena sat down on the steps of the house. Brue nodded in understanding and muttered slowly "Ahh... so you want me to bring Katherine back using Elena, is that it?" Damon turned to Elena to see her expression, and for a second Elena seemed broken.

Of course, both Salvatore brothers wanted to use her. That kiss with Damon, that never happened, Elena explained to herself. It was just part of a plan of some sort. Well, of course it was. Damon always had something up his sleeve. Elena scoffed out loud as she saw that Damon's face was expressionless.

Brue bit down on her bottom lip and muttered loudly "Well, its freezing out here. Shall we go inside?' Elena got up and walked towards the car while muttering "I'll wait in the car."

Damon grabbed her rapidly and pushed her small frame body into his front. Her back and neck to his front. He whispered into her ear "No you will not." Elena shivered at the statement because it sounded more like a threat. He held her close to him, taking in her scent... she smelled like vanilla and he _loved _it. His fangs begged to extend in his mouth and he closed his eyes holding her to him more loosely. Elena took this as a chance to escape and she did.

She turned around to face him, his fangs retracting, as she said in an angry tenor "Don't touch me again." Elena made her up the steps of Brue's house, never turning to face Damon again. Brue just watched Damon in disbelief, as she turned to walk into her house while shouting to him "When your ready, Salvatore." Damon walked towards the steps slowly, taking out his keys and pushing on the small button to lock his car. This was going to be a long night.

---------

"You know, the way that Damon treated Caroline was inexcusable. And I see the way he treats you too, Stefan. If I were you I wouldn't let him get away with it." Stefan was nodding in agreement with Matt as he drove. He didn't care about Damon at the moment, he just wanted to explain everything to Elena so that everything could be alright between the two of them. As Matt was in mid sentence about Caroline, Stefan pressed on the breaks of the car furiously. Matt yelled at him after being jolted from the car, "Are you trying to get us killed?" Stefan whispered more to himself to anyone else, as he opened the door of the car "That's Elena's car." Matt turned to look at the road in shock.

He and Stefan raced towards the damaged car to see that no one was in it. Matt sighed and said in a worried tone "Where could she be? I doubt that she would just walk somewhere from here, right? Everything is miles away.. .she would have at least called someone to take her to the hospital." Stefan sighed and reached into his pocket. He hated doing this. But this was his best bet.

Stefan pushed speed dial number 3 and held the phone to his ear. It rang six times before someone picked up. "Damon... where are you? I need you to help me." But the voice on the phone was more feminine and it said "Damon is busy at the moment. Call back later." And then the cell phone hung up.

Stefan tensed. His eyes looking down on the black road. Matt bit down on his lip and asked "So, is he coming to help?" Stefan shook his head and muttered "Elena answered the phone." He looked at Matt in fear and spoke sharply "She's with him."

_**So, did you guys like?**_

_**Let me know in a review.**_

_**Take Care!**_


	4. SCENE 4

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_

_**I really appreciate them. **_

_**Some of this chapter was created by using the casting side. **_

_**But I added a lot to it.**_

_**Thanks again. **_

**SCENE 4: **

Damon walks in through the door, behind Elena with a smirk on his face. The beautiful dark haired Brue, before going to her living room stops them and says "All electronic out of your pockets please... witch rule." Damon scoffs at this. Please, she isn't even a full witch. Though, he needed her help and so, he must oblige. He removes his cell phone from his pocket and reaches behind Elena to place it on the table behind her. Elena stares at him with hatred knowing that he could have placed it anywhere else, instead of brushing against her. Brue smiles and walks into the living room while saying "Follow me, ladies." Damon smiles at the comment and follows her into the living room while staring at the backside of her body. He never remembered it to be so great.

Elena waits for a second. What could she expect? This was a witch's house. She had never been inside a witch's house. Unless Bonnie counted? But her house was normal.. this one didn't really call out to be the same. Her thoughts were interrupted by a cell phone ringing. Damon's. She watched as it vibrated and rang to the phantom of the opera's theme song, and she couldn't help but chuckle. On the 5th ring Damon called out from the living room "Can you get that, sunshine?" Damon was staring at the window at the sunrise. Oh the irony.

Elena, hesitant, answers the phone hearing Stefan's voice. Oh God... she should have just let it ring. She spoke her words carefully and then hung up the phone, placing it once again on the table. Elena walked towards the living room, not knowing what to expect. Well, she really hadn't expected the scene before her, which was Brue slapping Damon on the face. What exactly did he do in those 2 minutes that made her so upset?

_- This is where the casting side comes into effect- (ignore)_

Elena changes her perspective from Damon rubbing his cheek to the beautiful scenery. It is filled with both antiques and technology- the perfect mix. Elena whispers in complete awe "This place is amazing." Bruce turns to her and smiles while saying "Thank you, sweetheart." Damon smirks and makes himself comfortable on one of the couches while saying "Yea, it looks completely different." Brue's expression changes from light to dark, as she glares at him while saying "Strange how things change in a lifetime."

Damon smiles at her while saying "Oh come on, it hasn't been that long."

"Thirty years, Damon."

"Give or take."

Brue kisses her teeth before shouting "I woke up and you were gone. Not even a note." Damon gets up from the couch and peers over at Elena before saying "I had obligations. You had school." And Elena is now giving him a deep glare as well. He turns back to Brue as she checks herself in the mirror "No. I had wrinkles. They're deeper now by the way, so why could you possibly be..." Damon interrupts and mutters "Katherine."

Brue rolls her eyes and mutters under her breath "That bitch, still?" Damon rolls his eyes and says in an emotion filled tone "I need to get her back."

"Three steps too much for you? I told you. Comet. Crystal. Spell."

"Little problem with step two, I no longer have the crystal."

Brue laughs at him and this touches a nerve in Damon but he relaxes and lets her continue "Then you no longer have Katherine."

Brue pauses and turns to Elena while saying with a smile "But it doesn't look like you need her. This one seems like a pretty good substitute. At least for a few years before the looks go." Elena realizes what she is implying and jumps into the conversation by saying "We are so _not _together." Brue chuckles and asks "Just friends then?" Elena shakes her head and replies "Not a chance." Brue knits her eyebrows and asks curiously "Why are you here then?" Elena pauses and tries to remember, but she fails to, so she responds with "I don't know the answer to that."

Damon sighs dramatically and says "I thought you could help her out. Brue's a weird witchy nerd." Brue nods, quite proud of herself "Yes, I dabble. But mostly... I'm a collector of information about the supernatural, vampires, witches... other." Elena wonders at her and asks "The supernatural?" Damon interrupts the conversation and points to Elena, while muttering "Your related to Katherine. Katherine's a vampire. Ergo..."

Brue then notions for Elena to follow her and she complies as Brue speaks "Come with me, honey. We'll get to the bottom of this." Elena follows Brue into another room, completely unsure of what to think.

-----

"Did you try using the 'restricted' caller id number? That usually works..." Matt trails off but Stefan interrupts him by saying "I've tried calling 11 times. No one has picked up. She's with him and she's without her necklace.... this is not good at all. _(pause)_ It's far worse than I could have ever imagined it."

Mat squints at him and mutters "Listen. She's safe. That's all that matters. I know she's with Damon, but he is not going to hurt her. At least I hope so. _(pause)_ And your worrying about a necklace of some sort?"

Stefan nods at him and whispers "Matt... can I trust you with something?" Matt nods at him but Stefan looks down at the steering wheel while whispering "Elena's in trouble. I just know it... Damon is not a good guy."

Matt sighs and says to Stefan "I think that we've done all that we could have done. We know that she is safe, thats what matters." Stefan scoffs at this and says in a harsh tone "It's like you don't even care about her!"

Matt turns to his driver and stares him down before saying "Stop the car." Stefan closes his eyes for a second, knowing the wrong in what he said. Matt has no idea that Damon is a vampire, in his eyes, everything is fine.

Matt then says in a bitter tone "Stefan, I know you and Elena had this thing going on between the two of you but don't think that for one second I don't care about Elena. She is my best friend and I love her. But right now, you are over reacting. Now, I didn't want to tell you this because I know that it would affect you. But I know, for sure, that Damon would not even think about hurting her." Stefan immediately stops the car.

"How do you know?" He asks, terrified. Matt continues slowly "Caroline told me about how much he cared for her. She told me that he never told her, but she could sense what he was feeling and for Elena, it was never disgust."

Stefan shakes his head and whispers "It's impossible...." So, Matt defends Caroline with bitterness "Caroline may look like she doesn't have a head on her shoulders... but I believe her. She wouldn't lie about something like th-"

"Matt-" Stefan stops him and then says "I'll take you home. Thank you." Matt nods as Stefan continues to drive off into the night, in a furious jealous rage.

-----

Elena walks towards the living room in a melancholy state. Holding the 'Fierce' family line. Damon smiles at Brue and she at him, as the three of them walk towards the front door. Elena turns to her and smiles while saying "Thank you for this, Brue. I really need-"

"Your welcome. Anytime you need anything. Come see me."

Damon smiles at the two and then says to Elena in a sweet tone "Elena, why don't you wait in the car. I want to say good bye to Brue." Elena nods and turns to walk out the door. Damon is watching Elena's every move as Brue asks "Oh, so I get a goodbye this time?"

Damon waits until Elena is no longer visible to say, "Something like that." And then he places his hands around her neck in a violent force. He shoves Brue against the wall and yells at her "You lied to me."

Brue swallows in, trying to breathe as he continues "There is another way into that tomb. I know it. You lied to me." Brue strains and in a nervous sweat of bluff says "Damon Salvatore, don't make me hurt you."

Damon laughs at this and says "Hurt me? Your not a real witch. Now.. how can I get into that tomb?"

"Her grimoire. Her spell book. The only way to reverse a witches spell is by having her spell book."

"If your lying-"

"I'm not. I swear. That's all I know." As soon as she finishes that, Damon drops his hands from her neck. He fixes her leather jacket, grabs his cell phone and turns away while saying "Good bye, Brue."

Brue watches him in a hurt manner, as he makes his way towards his car. Brue watches as he drives away and then runs into her living room to the phone. She dials a number and then says into the phone "You'll never guess who just walked in my door."

**_Thank you for reading._**

**_Please review!_**

**_PS. Anyone see the new commerical for the show? I can't wait for Damon/Elena... finally! _**


	5. SCENE 5

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Sorry for the long wait.**_

_**This is the second last chapter/scene.**_

_**I hope you enjoy it!  
**_

**SCENE 5:**

Stefan sped through the now light full streets of Mystic Falls. Brue had just called him and told him where Elena and his pathetic brother had just been. If only he could remember Brue's address. He had completely forgotten to ask her about it before he hung up the phone. Her number had been on restricted, as Matt had mentioned, and unless she called him back again, he was driving to wherever to find her. As long as he found her safe, that was all that mattered.

**-****-------------**

"Where are we now?" Elena asked through a yawn.

When Damon had gotten into his car, he had found Elena comfortably sleeping in the passengers seat. He hadn't awaken her then- she needed a little bit of sleep. Besides, she wasn't going to be any fun if she was tired. It was exactly 6 am and Damon had finally found his perfect final destination for him and his future lover.

Damon smirked at her and pointed directly towards a large wooden cabin in the middle of the woods. Elena's eyes begged to close but she forced herself to stay awake long enough to at least read the sign that read "Ye old pub, 24 hours".

Damon unbuckled her seat belt while whispering to her, "So, how high is your alcohol tolerance?" Elena's eyes shot wide open, she let out a cool laugh and shook her head while saying "Oh no no. I'm not going in there. I think I've had enough fun for one night."

"Elena..." Damon dramatically sighed and then continued "I am disappointed. I thought that maybe since I've been doing all these... _nice_.. things for you, you could at least celebrate with me. But.." he stops, opens the door to the car and gets out while saying in a sympathetic tone "I guess I was wrong."

Elena rolls her eyes as he slams the door shut and peeks at her through the open window, "I guess I have to go in there...all by myself." Elena rests her head against the car seat and mutters "Do you really think that that performance of yours was going to be work?"

"Did it?"

"Maybe..." Elena mutters softly and starts to get out the car, while Damon speaks "My charm never fails."

"Charm? I would call it pathetic."

"Ouch, don't break my heart." Damon places his arm around Elena's shoulders who feels completely uncomfortable under his touch. He continues as he opens the bar door for her "Tequila or Vodka to start?"

Minutes later, Damon and Elena are seated on two bar stools at the 24 hour pub. Damon had just ordered two tequila shots for them, at the unwilling Elena. As soon as the two tequila's came, Elena had just stared at it, while Damon began tempting her.

"Come on, loosen up."

"It's 6 am, Damon."

"It's a perfect start to a brand new day." Damon had also ordered salt and lime for them. He smiled at her and whispered "I'll teach you."

He then grabs her hand lightly, and places the piece of lime on it. "Like this..." His eyes catch hers for a moment, before he says "...and then you put the salt on it. Lick it all up and drink down the tequila. It's fairly simply, Elena." He places the lime and salt on his hand as well before he asks "Ready?"

Elena simply shakes her head, so Damon smirks and mutters "You only live... once. So why don't you actually live? Hmm?"

With that, Damon numbers "3, 2, 1" and on 1 both party members drank down the tequila in one gulp.

Elena laughs at herself afterward and Damon orders two more shots.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"If I were, do you think I would be so obvious about it?"

"Yes"

Elena's body turns towards him and she asks in a small tone "So, is this what you do? Drink, kill and torment me?"

Damon chuckles and replies back in a mocking tone "Funny... well actually there's more to me than that. But number 3, I think you rather enjoy it."

Elena looks away from Damon's eyes as she says "No, I don't."

"Really? Well tell me something then..." he pauses and places his hand on her thigh, causing her to shift away from him.

He continues while getting off the stool and whispering into her ear ".. then how do I know that you want to kiss me?"

Elena gets off the bar chair and walks towards the exit while saying "I want you to take me home." Damon rolls his eyes and leaves a few bucks on the bar counter before following her out the door.

Elena is waiting by the locked car, with her head down. Damon smirks at her and says loudly "Your still afraid of me, aren't you?"

Elena shakes her head and Damon, runs to her in a blur, grabs her hand and mutters "Prove it." He pauses, lets go of her hand and walks towards the back of the pub, while saying "Walk with me." Elena sighs and decides that he won't hurt her, so she follows him onto the grass field.

The sun shines down on them as Elena finally makes it to where Damon is standing. His hand reaches out to her but she ignores it and his smirk fades. Elena bites down on her lip and asks while staring at his hand "Is that the ring that protects you from the sun?" Damon looks down at his hand and nods before whispering "Katherine gave one to both of us."

It didn't take long for Elena to see Damon's change in emotion. He was staring at the sun as if he had never seen it before. Elena reaches down to grab his hand, not because she wants any type of romantic affection from him, but because she wants to comfort him.

She knew what it was like to lose the people you love most and he had never been comforted like she was.

He welcomed her hand and she spoke something that could have ever made him want to kill her or want to brutally kill her. But it was the truth and she had to say it "Damon, she is gone and I'm sorry but there is no point in tormenting yourself in this way." Damon's eyes grew cold, as he let go of her hand and began to look at her.

She waited for him to attack her but he did nothing for seconds but stand there. He then opened his mouth and spoke in a bitter tone "I don't need your advice, Elena."

He then grabbed her by the arms and held her tightly, while yelling "What right do _you_, of all people, have to tell me to get over her? You don't know me at all. You only know what Stefan told you about me. Nothing else!"

Damon lets her go as tears start to form in her eyes. She whispers "I do know about you..." Damon looks directly into the sun, squinting, trying to hold the tears back.

Elena continues as she tears fall from her eyes as well, "I know that your Damon Salvatore. The older brother and the one who is much more than what he seems to be." Damon smirks at her, trying to regain his composure and before he can talk, Elena does "And I know that no one else sees it, but I do. And, your right-" She pauses and grabs his hand again while saying "- Katherine is worth it. I would do anything to get my parents back but its impossible. I don't want it to be impossible for you."

Damon turns to look at her. His smirk once again reappearing. He watches her for an instant and starts to realize that maybe she is actually wrong. Katherine did mean the world to him, 140 years ago. But presently, something else, for someone else, was beginning to form within him. He pulls her hand and brings her closer to him while saying "Elena... be prepared to slap me again." He then places his lips onto hers and kisses them passionately.

Elena's mouth at first doesn't respond to his kiss, but after a few seconds she kisses him back with just as much passion. Neither of them knew why they were kissing each other. Maybe it was the hurt or even the comfort. But they did both know that they were insanely attracted to each other.

"Elena?" A despreate voice cries out and when Elena opens her eyes, a different Salavatore brother was standing infront of her.

**END OF SCENE. **

_**Please Review!**_

_**Thank you! **_


End file.
